


Romance under the Moon

by Blaze163



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze163/pseuds/Blaze163
Summary: A series of one shots following under the "Blood of the Azure Moon" Title. Strictly released in relation to certain story chapters, so uploads will be infrequent. More of a plot-tangential smut than PwP, it's not necessary to the story but some elements will draw back or be related to it. Tags will be added as available.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Romance under the Moon

The dungeons were fairly set apart from the rest of the monastery, largely due to the conflicting nature of storing criminals alongside underage nobles aspiring to become military leaders. It wouldn’t do, most nobles reasoned, to have criminals able to jeer and curse at the bright, untainted future leaders of Fodlan as if they were common chaff. It was perhaps a bit of a pompous and stuffy reasoning, but it suited the monastery well enough. And now, it was more than good enough for Sylvain and Ingrid’s purposes. After receiving the usual earful from Ingrid about being careless, rude, and brazen (all fair complaints, of course) the blonde had finally relented after hearing a very mopey and sincere apology from her partner. Things had gotten a lot better between them once Sylvain had started being sincere.

After, Ingrid had led Sylvain down to the dungeon, much to his innate confusion. He had assumed they would do their usual love-making, but the blonde had refused going to their rooms. 

“Ah…Ingrid? Any particular reason you’re leading me to the dungeons?” The blonde carelessly tossed her head back. 

“So nobody can hear.”

For the second time that night, Sylvain felt himself quiver. He had never been able to read Ingrid particularly well, but this was a brand new experience. They made their way to one of the cells, where Ingrid started undressing without a word. Taking her cue, Sylvain started as well, taking care not to look at Ingrid until after she was fully unclothed. The effect somehow just felt better that way. It was just a matter of time before both were undressed, solemn and slightly damp in the hidden away dungeons. Sylvain looked around suspiciously. 

“Not exactly the most romantic hookup location, Ingrid.”

Ingrid smiled gently. “I picked this for one reason, and one only. I want to try something to fix an issue of ours that’s been bothering me a while.” That caught Sylvain’s attention.

“What is it? Am I too rough? Too soft? Do I talk too much or not enough? Or is it-“ Ingrid cut him off with a soft kiss, laughing against his mouth to shut him up.

“It’s nothing like that,” she said upon release. “It’s just that…you touch yourself during sex. A lot, actually, to the point where I don’t think you realize you’re doing it.” Oh. Really? Wait, yeah, Sylvain thinks as he remembers back, that’s probably accurate. He’s used to the floozy of the day coming by and getting her fill and leaving, so him finishing for himself was usually the norm. It was probably a habit at this point. With Ingrid at the helm, a pretty bad habit at that.

“So,” Ingrid continued, fingering a length of chains used to secure prisoner’s wrists, “I was thinking that we could try the barest amount of restraining to keep you from that habit of yours. All right?”

Sylvain scoffed. “Whaaaat? You’re saying sweet Ingrid isn’t suddenly a bondage freak? That’s a disappointment.” Ingrid flushed.

“You’re hopeless. Do you want to try it or not?”

Sylvain shrugged. “Sure thing. But, uh, any safeword in mind? In case you go oh too rough on my gentle, fragile masculinity?” Ingrid only glared at him.

“Safeword is…Rowe.” She grinned at the absolute horror overwhelming Sylvain’s face. 

“I would never, ever conjure up the face of anyone related to the house while we’re having sex. Ever.”

“Then be strong enough not to say it,” Ingrid teased. “Unless you have a better idea?” Admittedly, Sylvain was at an absolute loss, so he nodded his consent. Finally ready, Ingrid reached forward, looping the chains around Sylvain’s wrists, and then around the bars. It wasn’t meant to be tight, just enough to remind him not to move when the urge struck him. Satisfied, she rested back and began.

She started with a planted kiss. From his mouth she trailed down, making sure to mark his neck particularly. She would never admit it up front, but it was incredibly satisfying to mark Sylvain Jose Gautier as hers. He moaned in a way that shook her to her very core-and perhaps further beyond- as she traced her fingers cooly down his side and hips, circling that ever pleasing member of his. 

“Ah-“ he bit his lip, trying desperately to hold himself back. “Ingrid, that’s really cruel, you know?”

She smiled cruelly, finally relenting and began prepping herself with one hand while her mouth and other hand gave Sylvain his due attention. It was admittedly a slightly awkward process- Sylvain being currently indisposed meant the burden of pleasure was on Ingrid, and it was hard to administer both to herself and her partner. However, Sylvain certainly didn’t seem to be complaining, and Ingrid was able to get herself loose enough to get on top of him in due time. Her mind blanked as she realized they hadn’t actually brought any form of protection. She motioned hesitantly over to Sylvain, who motioned over to his pants. 

“I always bring one, just in case. For you only, of course.” Ingrid rolled her eyes and fished the plastic ring out of his pocket regardless. She would lecture Sylvain about phrasing and appearances later. 

After slipping the condom on, she eased herself onto him, rocking her hips over as he thrust up desperately. The immediate wave of pleasure was so intense, she couldn’t help but moan out, incredibly grateful for the distance the dungeons offered from the rest of the monastery. Sylvain boasted overly much about many things, but his size was so definitely not one of them. For his part, Sylvain was obviously trying to keep himself back. The sweetheart really was trying to help Ingrid get her maximum satisfaction out of the night. Overcome with adoration, Ingrid leaned over, taking one of Sylvain’s nipples in her mouth and sucking, nibbling heavily. Sylvain’s breath hitched along with the rest of his body, and Ingrid gasped as his cock nudged an area that had not been explored in their love making before. She could definitely feel herself leaking now. 

“Ingrid…I, ah-“ Sylvain bit his lip again, and Ingrid suddenly realized he was dangerously close. A demonic thought entered her head, and she slowed now, easing off of Sylvain.

“Ingriiiiiiid…” Sylvain moaned, and his eyes begged at her, so lustful and desperate that it made her shudder. She decided to go all in now: she plunged her mouth over Sylvain’s, hungrily reaching her tongue into his throat, taking for all he would be willing to give her. Her hands grasped his sides powerfully, holding him in place as she took the reins, riding him on and off as he neared completion. He howled into her mouth, but never made a motion or semblance of the word that would stop her actions. She simply continued riding, taking, pushing, until all of a sudden she reached her orgasm, gushing fully as she pulled from Sylvain’s mouth, letting her moan of pleasure shock through her and reverberate through the dungeon. The sound awoke something in Sylvain, and Ingrid felt herself lurch as the noble thrust up, letting out his own moan as he rode through his own wave of ecstasy. 

Easing off her lover’s high, Ingrid finally made to unwrap the chains, with Sylvain gratefully pulling away.

“Did that suffice?” She gave the question suddenly nervous, watching Sylvain worriedly as he began to dress back up.

“Perfect, Ingrid.” He pulled her in for a kiss, loving and kind as opposed to his usual sultry lavishings. Ingrid blushed as she began to pull her own clothes on. No more words were exchanged between the two as they cleaned the cell and walked out into moonlight; after all, none were needed. They simply melted into each other’s arms as the made their way to the dorms, basking in the moonlight that shown down its blessing of romance over them both.


End file.
